


wednesday, when we meet again

by bobbiefour



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiefour/pseuds/bobbiefour





	wednesday, when we meet again

[Summer 2018]

It's not fair, the way it all comes crumbling down at the softest, most subdued "I'm sorry".

That when Gerard is so close their noses almost touch for what may be one last time, Sergio can't quite bring himself to meet his eyes. The way all the words he so carefully thought through come out twisted, all wrong, with this bitter hint of a laugh.

"You want absolution, so stay. But we both already know you won't, so what else do you expect me to say?"

+

[2/2/2019]

If Sergio were more than maybe a little superstitious, this may well feel like the universe throwing one big unpleasant hint his way.

Good thing that he wasn't, then, because seeing Geri's thick skull gushing blood was making him queasy enough as it was.

He grabbed his phone almost by instinct, had a message of _you okay_ halfway typed out before his brain thankfully kicked back in.

This was just the highlights, and Piqué wasn't substituted off so he obviously was just fine. And anyway, it wasn't like they were teammates still. So no good reason, no more convenient excuse to please be clued in as to the tall idiot's health status anymore. Not that he didn't quite resent that fact, or the way they hadn't really exchanged more than maybe five words since summer came to an early end, but it wasn't like that had been a decision that had been Sergio's to make.

All things considered, he should just thank his lucky star that that team had dropped points and tomorrow would bring another chance to close the gap, even if just by a little. And if he put the phone back down a little too forceful, conviction already faltering, well, that was his headache alone.

A nice hot shower and a cup of tea in hand later, the nagging feeling at the edge of Sergio's thoughts hadn't quite subsided, and so there went the plan to keep on pretending he didn't miss his tall idiot until the feeling went away or they were both retired and maybe whatever made it wiser to keep a distance wouldn't matter this much anymore.

_Happy birthday, and please get your head checked out. Wouldn't be fair to win against concussed you after all._

Figuring a swift response wouldn't follow as Geri's match hadn't even ended half an hour ago and hopefully he was getting a thorough check up, he opted to just snuggle under his blankets and get some much needed rest.

+

[3/2/2019]

All things considered, Sergio hadn't even been sure what kind of response he'd hoped for except hopefully some kind of I'm fine, so he couldn't quite not smile like an idiot while listening to the message that came with the missed call notification.

There was so much mirth in Geri's voice that the "glad to see you win today" sounded almost sincere, and the little laugh at "touched by your concern, but you won't get around having to go through me if you want to play striker wednesday" made Sergio smile harder than it should, but god had he missed this. The lightness in Geri's voice, the almost sweet kind of shit talk where once was mostly bitterness.

The voicemail was followed up by two texts. _Not like you stand a chance to win, though, so don't get your hopes up :p_ and _seriously though, win or loss, I'd like a belated birthday hug. Aaand maybe I should make doubly sure this is not a concussion speaking after all :p_

_+_

[6/2/2019]

When the final whistle blows, Sergio may be a little annoyed that they couldn't quite edge out a win, but still can't help feel quite satisfied with the very much improved result since their last trip to Geri's beloved curse-worthy ground.

Almost every little thought of the match, of how he could have been a little better, is forgotten ,though, once he spots Geri waiting for him in the hallway. He doesn't dare waste any more time. Just kind of wraps his arms around Geri tightly, not quite unlike some touched-starved starfish, but it's been so long.

"Hope you still wanted that hug, despite, you know, the tie?"

The way Geri's eyes crinkle with laughter just as Sergio says the words, daring to really look at him for the first time in months, is all the reassurance he needs that they'll be okay.

The gentleness with which Geri touches his lips to Sergio's forehead then feels almost like a promise.


End file.
